Orochi Kurashi
'Character First Name:' Kurashi 'Character Last Name:' Orochi 'IMVU Username:' DivineZiel 'Nickname: (optional)' Snake boy, Snake, Anaconda 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 08''/16/188 AN'' 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 'Weight:' 97 'Blood Type:' AB- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kurashi is overall nice due to his mother being the only nice one in his family. From being raised in two different ways, Kurashi has learned to be sadistic from his father yet caring from his mother. He loves to be in the darkness of society however, doesn't mind to be in the light of it. Due to his sadistic ways, Kurashi tends to want to be alone at times but likes it when somebody joins him. He hates being in large crowds so he tries to stay in small ones to keep his social life awake. Like some other people, Kurashi is usually quiet except to his friends, family, clan and elders. The likely hood of Kurashi breaking down in any type of rude emotion would be due to his father. He has a short temper but knows how to stay calm yet, he seems to have a huge weakness to females. When he was back in the academy, he saw a teacher that had white hair and he seemed to instantly fall in love with that color of hair. His biggest weakness on any female is her hair and eyes yet he loves to see them in action so he knows if they can protect themselves. Sometimes he can be a bit of a flirt but overall when speaking to females, he is always at a loss of words and becomes very shy. 'Behaviour:' Kurashi isn't one for bold statements however, he is very kind because of his mother. When in the field of combat, Kurashi turns from the nice being that he usually is to somebody totally different that loves to fight, when this mood kicks in, his sadistic side joins up with his own physical being. As most could think of, Kurashi talks a bit much when around people he knows and likes yet when around people of the opposite, he keeps quiet for fear of saying the wrong thing. The likely hood of him actually going into his mental changing state is low but is still there. He always looks forward to doing stuff, no matter what the costs yet when on missions that gives him the opportunity to kill, his sadistic ways as well kick in, as expected of him. 'Nindo: (optional)' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Orochi Clan - ☀The Orochi clan was formed by descendants of the great Orochimaru himself. The Orochi clan which took much of their characteristics of that of a snake has primarily lived within the secret caves hidden around the area of where the hidden sound village stood. Only rarely did a clan-member leave the caves making contact with the outside world without some sort disguise but as of late due to conflict within the clan members have scattered all over the shinobi world. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Intelligence, Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Midnight Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 2 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' 'Enemies:' 'Background Information:' Ever since Kurashi was a little boy, his mother was the nicest person in the whole family towards him. It wasn't as fun as some people could think it was as through his life since he was five up to now, Kurashi's father had been abusive towards him. He was forced to run out and do errands for him, if he didn't do them correctly, his father would beat him and if he wasn't on time, the same would happen. Kurashi's mother attempts to stop it whenever it happens because she knows that his father won't lay a hand on her because of her strong spirit and also, that she was stronger than him. During his younger life, Kurashi was always outside either playing or hiding from his father until his mother got home. One day when Kurashi was about six years old, his mother told him about how she used to be a ninja and that is what made her stronger than her husband. This inspired him to go into the academy so that he could end up being stronger than his father so then one day, he could kill him. His hatred for his father burns like the sun and he won't rest until his goal is complete, though it would have to wait until later on. It was awkward for Kurashi to go through the academy, at least for him since he was the only Orochi that had been in his class. Everyday it was a struggle to try and earn friends yet, he kept trying the whole time so that he could hang out with somebody while his mom is at work which meant that he wouldn't have to deal with his father. The very night that he had graduated, they were having dinner as a family while his father slowly got drunk. Within the time frame of about twenty to forty minutes, his father was putting him down that he wouldn't even make it to Chunin. All he did was shrug everything his father said off but then, his father noticed that he wasn't responding and took his abusive ways out on him for simply not wanting to be apart of his little rant of how Kurashi's life WAS going to be when he, himself knew that he could make it to Chunin, he could make it to Jonin and more. The same night after his mother had stopped his father, she showed Kurashi her summoning snake. He couldn't believe his eyes first off when he saw a tattoo on her left forearm but then a snake suddenly appeared. It filled Kurashi with glee that his mother was so open with him about her ninja life as that whole night, they stayed up while she went on and on about some missions she was on. He stayed strong for his mother but that was going to come to an end in a few years or so once Kurashi could kill his father. He thought that once he did, he could be in peace once he got home everyday but who knows. Now, as a Genin, this is where Kurashi's life started the true way. 'Roleplaying Library:' Orochi Kurashi Application post 9/22/14 ' 'Approved by: Kagato - 9/23/14